Protected
by hop-skip-n.a.-jump
Summary: A lonely, relaxing evening of clone watching in the cargo bay allows Ahsoka sometime to think... Fluffy lil one shot business here... .


**Protected**

**(warning: Oh yes..there will be fluff...) (****.)**

* * *

When she looked at the clones, she would always find herself thinking about how brave they were. She knew they were made to be obedient and brave, but she figured it had to take more than a bunch of injections, and hormones to make someone be able to look death in the eyes on a daily basis, just to get up and do it again if they lived to see the next day.

Ahsoka sat quietly in the cargo bag watching the steady buzz of clones load and unload ships. And the occasional slacker clone who stopped to talk or joke with his brothers. She didn't really have anything better to do, Anakin had just run off on another vague meeting with Obi-Wan. She was happy to see how close they were even after he had become a Jedi knight. She could only hope she hand her master would act like that when she grew into a knight.

Swinging her legs over the side of a ledge on the cemented cold floor was one of Ahsoka's favorite ways to unwind. She loved seeing the clones happy, they were all like brothers to her in a way too. It always hurt her to see any of them die in battle. She twiddled her thumbs as she sat on the ledge quietly observing the moderately loud room. Although she loved spending time with all the clones there was one in particular she secretly hoped to see down there. Rex.

She had always thought all clones were the most brave people she had ever seen other than Jedi, but Rex seemed to go up and beyond what other clones could. He had survived so many battles, which was surprising for someone who led the 501st into so many missions. _'Guess that's why he's Captain' _Ahsoka figured. Her large blue eyes scanned the sea of black and white clones, and cargo boxes for a tiny blue helmet that could stand out to her a mile away.

After moments of silently looking with no avail, Ahsoka breathed out heavily. She figured he had more Captainly things to do than bark orders at clones doing hard working labor.

Sure Ahsoka was better friends with some clones than others, Rex, Cody and her were pretty close. Echo was getting up there. Fives was just fun to be around too. Usually as long as she learned their nicknames, she would remember them forever. Ahsoka dreamed for the day she could give a clone a nickname. As friendly as she tried to be with the clones, there were always a few that were anti social or almost...pig-like. She pretended she didn't notice the looks a couple of them gave her or overheard their suggestive comments that made her feel uncomfortable. She didn't know how to fell or react to something like that, but two or three out of line clones didn't make every clone in the galaxy like that.

She was never really around those types anyway. Even if she was having trouble like that she knew Rex would never allow harm to come to her. She smiled as she remembered on of their old talks.

_"If any of these idiots give you trouble you come to me" Rex said sternly, pointing to himself with his thumb. Ahsoka smiled warmly and looked over at him._

_"I don't think any of them will disobey a direct order" Ahsoka said with disbelief. Rex looked away from her then back into her eyes._

_'Not just orders, anything else. If they do or say anything to make you feel...uncomfortable, you let me know got it Kid?" Rex explained seriously. Ahsoka looked into his dark brown eyes and nodded._

_"Do you do this for all your Commanders?" Ahsoka asked grinning._

_"I just want you to know your safe whenever your around me" Rex explained quietly, almost embarrassed. Ahsoka blushed lightly, it was hard to see on her orange skin, but perfectly visible on her white facial markings. "Their all a bunch of idiots anyway, I'll straighten them out"_

She was glad Rex had said he would protect her, even from his brothers. Her Master never really did that, he never really thought clones would think anything else of Ahsoka than her being their superior. It had never really been anything that had occurred to Anakin since it never happened to him. As far as he was concerned she could take care of herself, which she could. But it was nice to be protected once in a great while. She never went to Rex though, she didn't want to bug him into beating up another clone, and she never really remembered exactly _who _had said those inappropriate things.

In the middle of her thinking, she didn't notice a certain someone approach her.

Rex stood behind her and without him giving off any hints he was there, Ahsoka quickly spun around and looked up, she could sense someone behind her almost immediately. Her surprised expression quickly melted into a warm smile as she recognized her Captain. He bent down to sit beside her. He stretched his legs out and dangled them off the edge like hers.

"What are you doing out here Commander?" Rex asked, setting his helmet beside him. Ahsoka shrugged.

"Just enjoying the scenery" She answered almost truthfully.

"Scenery, of the cargo bay?" Rex chuckled. Ahoska realised how odd that sounded.

"Yes Captain it's very relaxing you should try it sometime" Ahsoka defended herself, and her hobby.

"I don't think its very realxing..."said a clone as he walked by carrying a large wooden box, his voice was strained from the weight of whatever was in the box.

"Keep moving solider" Rex ordered. Ahsoka giggled. The clone stumbled away to load his cargo on the smaller ship docked in _The Resolute_. They watched him walk away. Rex began to shift his leg up on the ledge like he was getting up to leave. While his arm was rested on his knee, getting ready to boost himself up, Ahsoka lightly grabbed his forearm, stopping his movement.

"Rex, thank you" Ahsoka said. Rex sat there, almost frozen from her unexpected touch. He only wished he didn't have his cold, uninviting armor on so he could _feel_ her touch. He paused not knowing what she was talking about.

"..For what?" he asked, slowly returning back to his position before. Ahsoka looked away from him and over at the ocean of clones.

"For being my Captain" Ahsoka breathed out. There were so many things she wanted to say, but she felt Captain had summed up almost all she thought. Brave, protective, headstrong...

Rex's face softened. He wasn't used to smiling, a partial one began to cover his lips.

"Well thank you for being my Commander" He replied, she stared into his soft brown eyes, and could see nothing but the most genuine, and heartfelt look and knew he meant every word. She felt so safe being around him, her heart began to flutter nervously. She looked at her hand that was still latched onto his plated forearm. She released him slowly, but he still sat next to her.

Rex tried again to get up, he looked down at her and held out his hand. She looked up at his offer. Slowly she placed her hand in his. He carefully pulled her to her feet, and lightly pulled her into a hug. She felt his strong, armored arms wrap around her body, she reached her arms around his neck and streched onto her toes pulling him in a full embraced hug. It only last a short moment.

He released her and she let go hesitantly. Rex looked down at his Commander. Ahsoka looked up at her Captain. Their eyes broke contact when Rex's armed beeped. His com was going off.

_"Captain Rex, get your troops prepared for General Skywalkers return"_The Admiral instucted, in a way he was kind of warning Rex to make sure he had his soliders top notch for the General. He didn't want to be caught with his troops any other way than perfect.

"Alright, I'm on it" Rex replied. He gave on last smile to Ahsoka and walked around, barely brushing against her as he went by her. Ahsoka watched him go, even without him next to her, she still felt protected. She walked further down a cement ramp and leaned her forearms against the railing to watch more clones buzz around.

"Hey Kid!" a clones voice called out behind her. She spun around already knowing who it was. Rex peered around the exit, once he had caught her attention he gave a half wave.

"Yes Captain?" She shouted out to him, smiling at his embarrassment.

"I'll uh...I'll see you later" Rex yelled, looking down into his helmet then putting it on. Ahsoka nodded in agreement. He gave a final partial two fingered salute as he walked the other way. She turned back to her clone watching, and looked down and smiled to herself.

He was Rex. He was brave and bold, and he was her Captain.

* * *

**Right. So I have a teeny weenie case of writers block for my other story but this little monster flowed right onto the page...er screen..Keyboard?**

**I don't even know how or why I thought about this. Must have been from wandering around the brick factoryat the Potatoe Festival yesterday and I breathed in some weird asbestos in my brain. I was on a float and I threw candy in the open windows of parked cars while we drove by. And hit sum unsuspecting lady in the back of the head with a sucker. Whoops O.o**

**Yay Rex and Ahsoka and Rexoka!**

**Working on more stuff...evenutally...**


End file.
